


15 minut

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minęło pięć lat, odkąd Midorima ostatni raz widział się z Takao. Chłopak zniknął zupełnie bez słowa, przepadł jak kamień w wodę. Shintarou w końcu udało się pozbierać i poukładać sobie życie - jest teraz docenianym lekarzem. Pewnego dnia przychodzi do niego nowy pacjent. Jest nim nie kto inny, a sam Kazunari Takao, jednak okazuje się, że mężczyzna go nie pamięta...<br/>Co wydarzyło się pięć lat wcześniej? Dlaczego Takao nie poznaje swojej dawnej miłości? Dlaczego zjawia się dopiero teraz, po tylu latach rozłąki, i czy obaj odnajdą się w zaistniałej sytuacji?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

# Prolog

# Shintarou

 

 

            Niebo za oknem było pochmurne. Deszcz padał już chyba od jakiegoś czasu, sądząc po sporych kałużach, które utworzyły się na ulicy i tuż pod oknem mojego gabinetu.

            Ostatni pacjent wyszedł kilka sekund temu. W końcu miałem chwilę dla siebie. Zostawiłem okulary na biurku, wziąłem do ręki kubek zimnej już kawy i teraz stałem przy oknie, wyglądając przez nie na ruchliwą ulicę. Z moją wadą wzroku nie mogłem zbyt dużo widzieć, tym bardziej, że zaczynało się już ściemniać.

            Jeszcze tylko trójka pacjentów i w końcu będę mógł wrócić do domu i wyspać się. Jakie to szczęście, że udało mi się wziąć kilkudniowy urlop.

            Kawa była paskudna. Nie dość, że zimna, to w dodatku źle zaparzona. Westchnąłem głośno, odkładając ją na biurko. W momencie kiedy zerknąłem na zegarek, rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi.

            Otworzyłem je i uśmiechnąłem się oszczędnie do młodego mężczyzny. Odpowiedział mi tym samym, choć może nieco bardziej radośnie.

-         Dzień dobry, panie doktorze – powiedział.

-         Witam. Proszę, niech pan usiądzie.- Zamknąłem za nim drzwi i wskazałem krzesło przed moim biurkiem.

-         Moja kartoteka...- mruknął, podając mi dużą, białą kopertę.- To moja pierwsza wizyta u pana.

-         Rozumiem – powiedziałem, odbierając ją i wyciągając z niej plik kartek. Już miałem zacząć zadawać rutynowe pytania, kiedy moją uwagę przykuło nazwisko na kopercie.

Spojrzałem na mężczyznę, który obserwował mnie z lekkim niepokojem, jakby spodziewał się, że na czystych kartach, w pustych rubrykach doszukam się poważnej,

nieuleczalnej choroby.

Kiedy przed momentem stał, był niższy ode mnie o jakieś 20 centymetrów. Miał ciemne oczy i czarne, przydługie włosy, które opadały po obu stronach jego głowy.

Zmarszczyłem lekko brwi, widząc dwa pasma włosów tworzących coś na pozór pszczelich czółek.

Dlaczego nie poznałem go od razu?

-         Takao Kazunari – mruknąłem, westchnąwszy cicho. Poprawiłem okulary na nosie.- Cóż za zbieg okoliczności. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, nanodayo.

-         Uhm...

-         Co u ciebie słychać? Ostatni raz widzieliśmy się dobre pięć lat temu. Nie sądziłem, że tak po prostu zerwiesz ze mną kontakt.

-         Ja...przepraszam – bąknął Takao, spuszczając wzrok na swoje kolana.

-         W porządku. Nie musisz się tłumaczyć – mruknąłem, biorąc do ręki długopis i szykując się do notowania.- Więc, z jakim problemem do mnie przychodzisz?

-         Ja...poprzednio leczyłem się w klinice w pobliżu mojego mieszkania – powiedział cicho, jakby nieśmiało.- Ale...zamknęli ją i musiałem przenieść się tutaj.

-         Rozumiem. Masz ze sobą kopię kartoteki z tamtej kliniki?

-         Niestety, wybuchł tam wówczas pożar...

-         Ah, tak.- Skinąłem głową.- Słyszałem o tym. No dobrze, w takim razie, co ci dolega?

-         Straciłem pamięć, pięć lat temu.

Miałem wrażenie, jakby serce mi stanęło, a potem zabiło mocno, zatrząsłszy całym moim ciałem. Zaschło mi w gardle, a po plecach przeszedł zimny dreszcz. Takao powiedział

to tak cicho, że ledwie dosłyszałem. Spojrzałem na niego, ale ten unikał mojego wzroku. Plącząc nerwowo palce, wpatrywał się dalej w swoje kolana, przygryzał wargę.

-         Na...- Głos mi się załamał. Zamknąłem na moment oczy i odchrząknąłem lekko.- Na skutek czego?- Zadałem to pytanie ciszej, niż zamierzałem.

-         Wypadek samochodowy – odparł.- Nie znam szczegółów, ale wygląda na to, że kierowca był pijany i nie zauważył czerwonego światła.

Patrzyłem ze złością na długopis, który trząsł się nieznacznie w mojej dłoni. Nie miałem pojęcia, jak mam się zachować, co mam powiedzieć. Czy zachować się jak przyjaciel,

okazać troskę i wytłumaczyć skąd się znamy, czy zachować się profesjonalnie, jak lekarz i po prostu przejść do pytań?

-         Znałem pana, panie doktorze?- zapytał Takao, po raz pierwszy patrząc na mnie i uśmiechając się niepewnie.

Przełknąłem ślinę, starając się powstrzymać cisnące do oczu łzy.

Czy mnie znałeś?

Byłeś moim najlepszym przyjacielem...

-         Tak – odparłem.- Ze szkoły.

-         Rozumiem. Czy to...była dobra znajomość?

-         Co ma pan na myśli...?- Czułem się idiotycznie, zwracając się do niego per „pan”, ale co miałem zrobić? On i tak nie pamiętał tego, co nas kiedyś łączyło.

-         Byliśmy przyjaciółmi, czy może...sam nie wiem...może jakoś panu podpadłem?- zaśmiał się nerwowo.

Zawsze mi podpadałeś, głąbie.

-         Przyjaciółmi – mruknąłem i zastukałem długopisem w kartkę.- Skoro pańska kartoteka została zniszczona, będziemy musieli rozpocząć leczenie od samego początku.

-         Oczywiście, rozumiem.

-         Proszę się rozebrać i usiąść na kozetce.

-         Cały?

-         Proszę?

-         Czy mam się rozebrać cały?

-         Tak. To znaczy buty, skarpetki, spodnie i koszulkę.

Takao skinął lekko głową. Podszedł do stojącej przy ścianie kozetki i zaczął się rozbierać,

a ja tymczasem sporządzałem krótkie, wstępne notatki. Nie podobało mi się moje pismo.

Było bardziej krzywe i niewyraźne.

-         Jaka jest skala utraty pana pamięci?- zapytałem.- To znaczy, czy pamięta pan coś sprzed wypadku? Cokolwiek?

-         Nie – odparł Takao, podskakując na jednej nodze podczas walki ze spodniami.- Zupełnie nic.

-         Leczy się pan od pięciu lat, tak?

-         Tak, panie doktorze.

-         Jak wyglądała pana sytuacja po wypadku? Czy potrafił pan normalnie chodzić, mówić, czytać i pisać?

-         Tak, nie miałem z tym problemów – odparł Takao, odkładając na bok swoje ubrania. Usiadł na kozetce i spojrzał na mnie.- Robiono mi badania pod tym kątem, ale wszystko było w porządku.

-         Dla pewności jednak, będziemy musieli je powtórzyć – powiedziałem, wstając i przerzucając stetoskop przez szyję. Podszedłem do Takao.- Proszę się położyć na plecach.

Takao spełnił posłusznie polecenie, na koniec wzdychając głośno.

-         Ile jest cztery razy pięć?- zapytałem.

-         Eh?- Takao spojrzał na mnie, zaskoczony.

Powtórzyłem pytanie.

-         20

-         Który dzisiaj mamy?

-         14 listopada 2014 roku.

-         Proszę otworzyć szeroko oczy – powiedziałem, wyjmując niewielką latareczkę. Kiedy zaświeciłem nią w prawe oko Takao, te zadrgało lekko, ale tylko przez moment. Zanotowałem to jednak w pamięci. Sprawdziłem drugie oko i schowałem latarkę.- Niech pan policzy od siedmiu do osiemnastu.

Takao znów spełnił polecenie, wyliczając kolejno liczby, bezbłędnie.

-         Zaciśnij mocno szczękę – mruknąłem, zapominając o formie grzecznościowej.- A teraz szeroko się uśmiechnij.

Sam nie wiedziałem, czy mam ochotę śmiać się z jego miny, czy płakać nad tym, że

chociaż uśmiech był ten, co dawniej, to nie było w niej tej samej radości sprzed lat.

-         A teraz unieś ręce przed sobą i rozstaw szeroko palce. Zamknij oczy i powoli dotknij palcem wskazującym czubka swojego nosa.

Za pierwszym razem jego prawy palec bez problemu odnalazł cel, jednak ten u lewej ręki

miał z tym drobne problemy. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, widząc, że Takao zarumienił się delikatnie, widocznie zawstydzony tym faktem.

-         Możesz otworzyć oczy.- Wziąłem z biurka młotek neurologiczny i wróciłem do pacjenta. Zgiąłem lekko jego rękę w łokciu i delikatnie uderzyłem, najpierw lewą, potem prawą. To samo zrobiłem przy nadgarstkach i kolanach.- Odruchy masz prawidłowe, ale odrobinę zbyt...powiedzmy, mocne. To świadczy o tym, że sporo emocji w sobie trzymasz, ale to lepsze, niż gdyby były uśpione.

-         Istnieje szansa, że pamięć mi wróci?

-         Oczywiście – zapewniłem, sam będąc o tym przekonany. Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby Takao...- Zajmujesz się czymś na codzień?

-         Pracuję w kwiaciarni u mojej ciotki.

Skinąłem tylko głową, przesuwając energicznie młotkiem po jego brzuchu. Także tutaj

odruchy były prawidłowe.

-         Przepraszam.- Takao parsknął cicho śmiechem.- Strasznie łaskocze.

-         To zawsze był twój słaby punkt – mruknąłem, nim zdążyłem się pohamować.

Zarumieniłem się, ale kiedy zerknąłem na Takao, ten uśmiechał się do mnie łagodnie. Odchrząknąłem cicho, odkładając młotek.

-         Proszę wstać. Niech pan zamknie oczy i wyciągnie przed siebie ręce, tak, jak poprzednio.

Przypatrywałem mu się, jak z zamkniętymi oczami podnosi ręce. Jego ciało nic się nie

zmieniło, odkąd widziałem je ostatni raz. Było tak samo muskularne i piękne, jak wcześniej.

-         I znów, dotknij nosa palcem – szepnąłem, przełknąwszy ślinę. Znów zaschło mi w gardle.

Midorima Shintarou, przywołuję cię do porządku. Nie możesz przecież teraz ot tak

przytulić go do siebie i zamknąć w ramionach. Nie puszczać. Nie odchodzić.

Już nigdy więcej.

-         Jak wygląda jednorożec?

-         Eh?- Takao aż otworzył oczy.- Yy...to...koń...z rogiem?

-         Pytasz mnie?

-         Nie...To koń z rogiem.

-         Możesz się ubrać.- Bardziej zabrzmiało to jak westchnienie pełne żalu, ale miałem nadzieję, że Takao tego nie zauważy...

Usiadłem za biurkiem i zapisałem kilka zdań w kartotece Takao, a kiedy ten ubrał się i

znów zajął miejsce przede mną, sięgnąłem po plik kartek i zwróciłem się do Kazunariego:

-         Będziesz musiał iść do lekarza rodzinnego po kilka skierowań. Między innymi na badania moczu i morfologię. Będę też potrzebował wyników badań obrazowych mózgu, EKG, RTG płuc i dodatkowo tętnic szyjnych. Mam sporo pacjentów, ale jako że jest pan poważniejszym przypadkiem, poproszę w recepcji, aby panie zapisały cię na przyszły tydzień. Pasuje ci ten sam dzień i godzina?

-         Tak.- Takao skinął głową.

Zapisałem dość obszerną prośbę do lekarza rodzinnego i podałem ją Takao.

-         Na razie nie zapiszę ci żadnych leków, ponieważ muszę mieć wgląd do wszystkich wyników badań, które wymieniłem ci przed chwilą. Jak się obecnie czujesz?

-         Bardzo dobrze – odparł z uśmiechem.

-         Czy masz kontakt z kimś z poza rodziny, z kim miałeś do czynienia wcześniej? Koledzy ze szkoły, sąsiedzi?

-         Przeprowadziłem się, więc sąsiedzi odpadają. Z kolegami ze szkoły nie mam kontaktu...i tak żadnego nie pamiętam.

-         Dobrze byłoby próbować przywrócić pana pamięć, na przykład opowiadając panu o jakichś zdarzeniach, być może coś zaczęłoby panu świtać, skoro leczy się pan już od pięciu lat.

-         Teraz mam pana doktora!- powiedział Takao z szerokim uśmiechem.

Przełknąłem ślinę. Musiałem się czegoś napić, bo moje gardło zaczynało piec

niemiłosiernie.

Po długiej chwili wahania, sięgnąłem po czystą karteczkę i zapisałem na niej dziewięć

-         To jest mój numer telefonu – powiedziałem, podając mu ją.- Mam teraz tygodniowy urlop, ale, gdyby coś się działo, proszę do mnie zadzwonić.

-         Dobrze. Pan doktor wyjeżdża?

-         Nie...

-         Więc w razie co, będziemy mogli się spotkać? Jest pan pierwszą osobą spoza rodziny, z mojej przeszłości, którą spotykam. Jeśli znalazłby pan chwilę czasu dla mnie, i, oczywiście, jeśli miałby pan taką chęć, to miło byłoby spotkać się i porozmawiać o starych czasach. Może faktycznie coś sobie przypomnę!

-         Tak – mruknąłem głucho.- W istocie, dobry pomysł.

-         W takim razie dziękuję, panie doktorze.- Takao wstał i uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko.- Do zobaczenia!

-         Do zobaczenia.

Cichy trzask drzwi. Żarówka nad moją głową zamigotała, a potem zgasła na krótki moment, by po chwili znów się zapalić.

Kawa smakowała jeszcze gorzej, niż wcześniej. Ale i tak wypiłem ją do dna, pochłonąłem, niczym ciemna plama, która zrobiła to samo z moją duszą.

14 października, dokładnie pięć lat temu, zaprosiłem cię do siebie. Zadzwoniłeś, że będziesz za piętnaście minut.

To było bardzo, bardzo długie 15 minut, Takao.

 


	2. Część Pierwsza

Część Pierwsza

Kazunari  

 

 

            Zamknąłem za sobą cicho drzwi i wziąłem głęboki oddech. Recepcjonistka spojrzała na mnie z zaciekawieniem, a potem uśmiechnęła się, mrugając porozumiewawczo okiem. Skinąłem jej głową, również uśmiechając się, a potem wyszedłem na zewnątrz.

            Kiedy dowiedziałem się o pożarze w mojej klinice, bardzo się zaniepokoiłem. Już następnego dnia poszedłem tam dowiedzieć się, co będzie dalej z przychodnią. Mieszkająca na przeciwko właścicielka powiedziała, że ubezpieczenie wygasło i odbudowa jest zbyt kosztowna, dlatego też wszyscy pacjenci są zmuszeni przenieść się do innych klinik.

            Zapisałem się więc do Przychodni Neurologicznej doktora Ookamiego, a przypisano mnie do doktora Midorimy Shintarou. Recepcjonistka powiedziała, że to surowy doktor i wygląda dość groźnie, dlatego mam być przygotowany.

            Cóż, kiedy otworzył mi drzwi i uśmiechnął się krzywo, faktycznie, trochę się przestraszyłem. Wyglądał jak typowy doktor: wysoki, szczupły, w białym kitlu, w okularach i z wielką powagą malującą się na twarzy. Biła od niego elegancja, inteligencja, ale również pewnego rodzaju sztywność.

            Ale takie było pierwsze wrażanie. Im dłużej siedziałem w tym gabinecie, im dłużej obserwowałem go i słuchałem jego delikatnie drżącego głosu, tym bardziej utrwalałem się w przekonaniu, że w gruncie rzeczy jest to wrażliwy człowiek, tylko zwyczajnie zamknięty w sobie.

            Może w przeszłości spotkało go coś złego, a może po prostu był taki od zawsze? Być może nie miał pewności siebie, albo ponad wszystko cenił sobie dyscyplinę i zachowanie powagi i trzeźwego umysłu, niezależnie od sytuacji.

            Poza tym, był przystojny. Nawet bardzo. Zielone włosy, zaczesane elegancko do tyłu, tego samego koloru oczy o pięknych, długich rzęsach i ten doskonale pasujący do całokształtu stetoskop przewieszony przez szyję. Idealnie nadawał się do roli doktora.

            Wyglądało też na to, że się znamy.

            Oczywiście, nie pamiętałem go, nie miałem więc pojęcia, jak blisko ze sobą byliśmy. Określił nas jako „przyjaciół”, ale zanim odpowiedział na moje pytanie, musiał się chwilę zastanowić.

            Przygryzłem lekko wargę. Przez głowę przeszła mi idiotyczna myśl, że być może łączyło nas coś więcej. Potem z kolei poczułem delikatny dreszcz. Przystanąłem na środku chodnika, odrobinę zaniepokojony.

            Czy to jakaś zapowiedź nawracających wspomnień? Czy pan doktor okaże się kluczem do mojego zamkniętego umysłu?

            Westchnąłem, nieco zirytowany. Moja bezsilność była naprawdę denerwująca, tak samo jak to dziwne uczucie, jakby wszyscy wokół oszukiwali mnie, kłamali, narzucając mi charakter osoby, której kompletnie nie znałem.

            Bałem się, że kiedy wrócą moje wspomnienia i stara osobowość zacznie mieszać się z tą nową, to zwariuję. Opowiedziałem o swoich lękach poprzedniej pani doktor. Mówiła, że jeśli stanie się to dość nagle, to na pewno będę czuł się oszołomiony, a nawet zagubiony, ale korzystając ze specjalnej terapii pourazowej, na pewno szybko uporządkuję swoje życie.

            Łatwo powiedzieć...

            Kiedy wszedłem do mojego mieszkania, przywitała mnie głucha cisza. Wcześniej mieszkałem z rodzicami w sąsiednim mieście, wyprowadziliśmy się tam, „żebym miał ciszę i spokój”, ale rok temu, jako że zaoszczędziłem sporą sumę pieniędzy, postanowiłem zamieszkać sam i się usamodzielnić. Bądź co bądź, nie mogłem się od nich uzależnić.

            Zrzuciłem buty i przewiesiłem kurtkę na wieszak. Przeszedłem do salonu i opadłem ciężko na kanapę. W całym mieszkaniu było ciemno, tylko z okna sączyło się słabe światło ulicznej latarni.

            Zamknąłem oczy, przywołując sobie obraz doktora Midorimy. Badałem każdy zapamiętany detal, każdy szczegół, jaki udało mi się wyłapać, skupiałem się na każdym, z nadzieją, że któryś coś mi przypomni.

            Kompletnie nic. Poza tym, że czułem sympatię do tego poważnego człowieka, ale przecież sympatię może wzbudzać każda nowo poznana osoba.

            Zastanawiało mnie, co on teraz czuje? Powiedział, że byliśmy przyjaciółmi. Jeśli łączyła nas bliska więź, to czy sprawia mu cierpienie świadomość, że go nie pamiętam? Czy czuje się tylko nieswojo w mojej obecności? Z jednej strony chciałbym o to zapytać, ale z drugiej...przecież to nie na miejscu.

            Powoli zacząłem usypiać, postanowiłem więc wziąć szybki prysznic i od razu położyć się do łóżka. Jutro miałem dzień wolny, więc mogłem pospać dłużej niż zwykle. Musiałem go sobie również jakoś zaplanować, ale teraz nie miałem już na to siły.

 

            Pomysł, żeby zaprosić doktora Midorimę na obiad wpadł mi do głowy zupełnie nagle, podczas porannego golenia. No, właściwie nie było to do końca „poranne” golenie, ponieważ było już po dziesiątej. Cieszyło mnie, że zdecydował się dać mi swój numer, w końcu mógł się okazać naprawdę pomocny.

            Wystukując numer na telefonie, trochę się denerwowałem. Koniec końców, nie miałem pojęcia, czy przypadkiem go nie obudzę, albo czy nie przeszkodzę mu w zabawie z rodziną – nie wiedziałem, czy ma żonę i dzieci.

-         Midorima Shintarou przy telefonie – usłyszałem cichy, spokojny głos.

-         Dzień dobry, panie doktorze!- przywitałem się, okręcając wokół palca kabel. Z nerwów.- Czy nie obudziłem pana?

-         Nie, skąd. Wstaję codziennie o 5:30.

-         Oh...ehm...- odchrząknąłem cicho.- Ah, właśnie! To ja, Takao Kazunari!

-         Wiem. Poznaję po głosie.

Poczułem okropne wypieki na twarzy. Jak to dobrze, że siedział na drugim końcu linii i

nie mógł ich zobaczyć...

-         Ja...nie przeszkadzam?- wydukałem.

-         Nie.- Albo to moje głupie nadzieje, albo naprawdę wyczułem, że się uśmiechnął. W każdym razie, dzięki temu trochę się rozluźniłem.

-         Przepraszam, może nie powinienem tego robić już teraz, ale jeśli nie ma pan na dziś planów, to może dałby się pan zaprosić na obiad?- zapytałem.

Dopiero, kiedy w słuchawce zapadła cisza, zrozumiałem, jaki błąd popełniłem. Przecież to

wyglądało jak zaproszenie na randkę! W dodatku w pewnym sensie mu się narzucałem, wykorzystując jego chęć pomocy mi. Nie po to dał mi numer, żebym zabijał czas zawracaniem mu głowy! Powinienem korzystać z niego z rozwagą!

Już miałem wykrztusić z siebie przeprosiny, kiedy usłyszałem jego odpowiedź, która

niemalże zwaliła mnie z nóg:

-         Z chęcią.

Na kilka długich sekund zmroziło mnie całkowicie: nie byłem w stanie się poruszyć, ani

cokolwiek powiedzieć.

-         Jesteś tam?

-         Tak – bąknąłem.- Znaczy...przepraszam, trochę nagle z tym wyjechałem...

-         Zmieniłeś zdanie?

-         Nie, nie, po prostu nie chcę się narzucać, może pańska żona, albo dzieci...?

-         Nie mam żony.- Teraz byłem pewien, że się uśmiechnął.- Ani tym bardziej dzieci. Jestem singlem.

-         Oh...rozumiem – roześmiałem się trochę nerwowo.- W takim razie...co pan powie na 14:00? Zapisze pan sobie mój adres? Oczywiście, wyjdę po pana...

-         Będziesz sam gotował?

-         Tak.- Skinąłem głową, choć nie mógł tego zauważyć.- Wcześniej tego nie robiłem?

-         Powiedzmy, że próbowałeś.- Jego głos brzmiał o wiele przyjemniej, niż na żywo. Przygryzłem lekko wargę. Myśl, że właśnie się uśmiecha, sprawiała, że miałem ochotę jeszcze z nim porozmawiać, rozbawić go.

Ciekaw byłem, jak brzmi jego śmiech?

Podałem mu adres i poczekałem, aż powtórzy. Zaproponowałem, że po niego wyjdę,

jednak odmówił: ponoć doskonale znał moją okolicę.

Stałem ze słuchawką w dłoni, z jednej strony chcąc z nim jeszcze porozmawiać, z drugiej

zaś zacząć przygotowania do obiadu.

-         Uhm...lubi pan coś konkretnego?- zapytałem.- Pewnie same zdrowe rzeczy?

-         Nie robi mi to większej różnicy – powiedział doktor.- Możesz przyrządzić swoje popisowe danie, jeśli takie masz. Jeśli nie, wystarczy cokolwiek.

-         Dobrze. W takim razie, do zobaczenia o 14?

-         Tak, do zobaczenia.

Sygnał przerwanego połączenia. Odłożyłem słuchawkę z głośnym westchnieniem i

prawdziwą ulgą. Jak na zwyczajną rozmowę telefoniczną, coś za bardzo się denerwowałem...

Faktycznie, nie miałem żadnego popisowego dania, aczkolwiek ogólnie w gotowaniu też

nie byłem zły. Wolałem jednak nie eksperymentować z przesadnie wyszukanymi potrawami, postawiłem nieco bardziej tradycyjne – tonkatsu.

Podczas przygotowań zastanawiałem się, czy doktor Midorima przyniesie jakieś zdjęcia.

Właściwie, nie miałbym nic przeciwko, bo bardzo ciekawiła mnie nasza wspólna przeszłość. Intrygowało mnie, dlaczego też zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi i jak do tego doszło. W końcu Midorima nie wyglądał na otwartą osobę, a, zgodnie z opowieściami moich rodziców, ja właśnie taką byłem, w dodatku wyjątkowo towarzyską.

Więc dlaczego zaprzyjaźniłem się z kimś takim?

Czyżby Midorima był kiedyś inny? Nigdy mi o nim nie mówili, podobnie zresztą jak o

innych moich przyjaciołach. Nie znali ich nazwisk, nigdy ich nawet nie widzieli, bo jeśli z kimś się już chciałem spotkać, to na mieście, albo u niego.

Czy byłem więc osobą zagadującą do każdego, bez względu na charakter? Czy może

zwyczajnie coś przykuło moją uwagę i z jakiegoś powodu zainteresowałem się Midorimą?

Zastanawiałem się, czy będę mógł go o to zapytać. Chyba powinien znać odpowiedź,

prawda?

Zwykle czas dłużył mi się niemiłosiernie, jednak tego dnia godzina 14 wybiła zaskakująco

szybko. W momencie, kiedy zdejmowałem fartuch, rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Trochę spanikowałem, bo miałem nadzieję, że zdążę się jeszcze przebrać. Porzuciłem jednak ten pomysł – w końcu nie mogłem pozwolić Midorimie czekać pod drzwiami.

Pan doktor miał na sobie ciemne dżinsy i modny, czarny płaszcz. Włosy nie były tym

razem zaczesane do tyłu, tylko swobodnie opadały na wszystkie strony. Dopiero teraz

mogłem zobaczyć, że Midorima ma grzywkę na bok. Zielone oczy o długich rzęsach patrzyły na mnie spokojnie, wąskie usta złączyły się w cienką linię.

-         Przepraszam za to nagłe zaproszenie i...dziękuję za przyjście – mruknąłem, nie wiedząc, czy powinienem mówić coś w stylu „świetnie pan wygląda, panie doktorze”.

-         Nie przejmuj się. I tak nie miałem żadnych konkretnych planów na urlop, czasem po prostu trzeba odpocząć od pacjentów.- Midorima najwyraźniej dopiero po chwili zorientował się, jak to zabrzmiało. Na jego policzkach wykwitły rumieńce.- Oczywiście...nie mam tu na myśli ciebie.

-         Rozumiem.- Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, zapraszając gestem.- Obiad właściwie jest już gotowy, więc możemy zasiadać do stołu.

-         Nie chciałem przyjść z pustymi rękoma...- Midorima odchrząknął lekko i podał mi siatkę z papierowym kartonikiem z logo jednej z najlepszych cukierni w okolicy.- Z przyczyn oczywistych nie mogłem przynieść alkoholu.

-         No tak – roześmiałem się.- Ale naprawdę, nie musiał pan...!

-         Mam nadzieję, że nie przestałeś uwielbiać ciasta czekoladowego.

-         Eh?- Spojrzałem na niego, nieco zaskoczony, a potem kiwnąłem głową.- Tak, uwielbiam je...nadal. Widać moje gusta chyba się nie zmieniły – zaśmiałem się.

Midorima odpowiedział mi uśmiechem. Zamknąłem za nim drzwi, a on w tym czasie

zdjął buty i płaszcz.

-         Tutaj uszykowałem kapcie dla pana – wskazałem czarne laczki stojące przed szafą.- Niech się pan rozgości!

Przeszedłem do kuchni, po drodze pokazując mieszkanie doktorowi, by czuł się nieco

pewniej. Potem wszedłem do kuchni i wyjąłem pudełko z reklamówki. Nie mogłem powstrzymać się od zajrzenia do środka – aż mi ślinka pociekła, kiedy zobaczyłem ciasto czekoladowe, polane, oczywiście, czekoladą.

Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się, czy dałoby radę jakoś ominąć obiad, bo w sumie nie

byłem za bardzo głodny, ale koniec końców źle by to wyglądało. Trochę ze mnie łakomczuch na takie słodkości, a nie mogłem pozwolić, by to wygrało z dobrą kulturą!

-         Pewnie chciałbyś najpierw zjeść ciasto – odezwał się Midorima zza moich pleców.- Z jednej strony zaproponowałbym to, jednak, skoro postarałeś się tak z obiadem, żal by było tak po prostu zepchnąć go na drugi plan.

-         Oh...- bąknąłem, a potem roześmiałem się.- Widzę, że pan naprawdę dobrze mnie zna, panie doktorze!

-         Cóż...- Midorima zarumienił się lekko.- Poniekąd...

-         To dobrze – powiedziałem z uśmiechem.- Chciałbym dowiedzieć się o sobie czegoś nowego, no i oczywiście poznać również pana doktora. Nie wiem, czy to możliwe, ale fajnie byłoby „odnowić” nasze stosunki... Czy moi rodzice nie poinformowali pana o moim wypadku?

-         Nie...- Midorima pokręcił przecząco głową.- Nie miałem w ogóle z nimi kontaktu, a kiedy pojechałem do waszego domu, okazało się, że nikt tam nie mieszka.

-         Przykro mi...- powiedziałem szczerze, szykując zastawę.- Pewnie czuł się pan dość niepewnie...

-         Niepewnie czuję się, kiedy mówisz mi per „pan” – powiedział Midorima z uśmiechem.

-         Oh...cóż, jest pan pierwszym moim „starym przyjacielem”, więc Pewnie czuł się pan dość niepewnie...

-         Niepewnie czuję się, kiedy mówisz mi per „pan” – powiedział Midorima z uśmiechem.

-         Oh...cóż, jest pan pierwszym moim „starym przyjacielem”, więc nie jestem pewien, czy życzy pa...czy życzysz sobie, bym mówił ci na „ty”, skoro...no wiesz...nie pamiętam cię.

-         Oczywiście – odparł Midorima.- Z pewnością to ty czujesz się tu bardziej niepewnie. Ale nie zadręczaj się tym. Rad będę, jeśli nie będziesz używał oficjalnego, grzecznościowego zwrotu.

Skinąłem z uśmiechem głową, kładąc przed nim miseczkę zupy miso, w drugiej zaś ryżu,

oraz talerzyk z tonkatsu. Midorima, widząc to, rozchylił lekko usta.

-         Coś nie tak?- zaniepokoiłem się.- Oh, rany, faktycznie, nie pytałem, czy masz może jakieś uczulenie, albo...

-         Trafiłeś idealnie – odparł cicho doktor.- Tonkatsu to moje ulubione danie.

-         Naprawdę?- Poczułem, że moje serce zabiło mocniej i jakby uniosło się lekko.- Bardzo się cieszę! Oh! Może nie przypadkiem zdecydowałem się właśnie na tonkatsu?

-         Byłoby cudownie – powiedział Midorima.

Zasiadłem do stołu naprzeciwko niego i rozłączyłem pałeczki. Oboje złożyliśmy dłonie i

jednocześnie powiedzieliśmy „itadakimasu”. Zaczęliśmy jeść.

-         Niesamowicie pyszne – powiedział Midorima, widocznie zaskoczony, kiedy spróbował mięsa.

-         Cieszę się, że ci smakuje.- Poczułem wypieki na twarzy. Naprawdę cieszyło mnie, że doktor Midorima mnie pochwalił.

Sam nie wiedziałem, co się ze mną dzieje, ale jego obecność sprawiała, że trochę się

denerwowałem, ale jednocześnie bardzo chciałem być blisko niego.

-         Nie wiem, czy miałeś okazję oglądać zdjęcia z czasów szkolnych?- zapytał w pewnym momencie Midorima.

-         Nie, niestety – pokręciłem przecząco głową.- Rodzice żadnych nie mogli znaleźć.

-         Rozumiem. Co prawda, sam ich wiele nie mam, ale postanowiłem je przynieść. Skoro do tej pory nie miałeś okazji rozmawiać z żadnym ze swoich kolegów ze szkoły, to trochę ci o niej opowiem. Ale, że grałeś w koszykówkę, to pewnie wiesz?

-         Tak.- Skinąłem głową.- Jakiś czas temu próbowałem nawet trochę pograć, ale...cóż, nie pamiętam, jak się to robi.

-         Więc zapomniałeś tylko o osobach i wydarzeniach w swoim życiu, tak?- zapytał Midorima.- Potrafisz liczyć, czytać i pisać...czy pamiętasz wiedzę zdobytą w szkolę? Na przykład czym są chromosomy, albo ruch jednostajny?

-         Tak, chociaż dokładnej definicji nie jestem w stanie podać – powiedziałem z uśmiechem.

-         Rozumiem.

Posiłek kończyliśmy w milczeniu. Od czasu do czasu zerkałem na doktora, a dokładniej

na te jego niesamowicie piękne oczy. Ich czysta, intensywna zieleń przyciągała spojrzenie, podobnie jak ciemne rzęsy. To rzadkość u mężczyzny, mieć je takie długie, a w wypadku Midorimy wyglądały zniewalająco.

Ciężko było oderwać od nich wzrok...

Kto wie, może właśnie nimi mnie uwiódł..

Zaraz...

Uwiódł? Czy ja właśnie pomyślałem, że mnie UWIÓDŁ?!

-         Takao?- Midorima patrzył na mnie z lekkim niepokojem.- Coś stanęło ci w gardle?

-         Eh? N-nie...

-         Tak wyglądałeś – mruknął Midorima, uspokajając się.

-         Przepraszam – westchnąłem, potrząsając głową.- Zamyśliłem się trochę.

-         Jeśli będzie ci się wydawało, że o czymś sobie przypomniałeś, poinformuj mnie o tym, proszę – powiedział cicho doktor, odkładając sztućce.- Dziękuję za posiłek.

-         Również dziękuję.- Uśmiechnąłem się, zabierając nasze talerze i sprzątając ze stołu.

-         Pozwól, że ci pomogę...

-         Nie, nie, nie trzeba!- przerwałem mu szybko, pchając naczynia do zmywarki.- Ten cały magiczny sprzęt świetnie sobie radzi w sprzątaniu. Ehm...może przejdziemy do salonu?

Midorima skinął głową i wstał od stołu. Nim ruszył za mną, zasunął za sobą bezgłośnie

krzesło, na co uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

Wyglądało na to, że był naprawdę uporządkowany.

Usiedliśmy na kanapie, przy stoliku, w niezbyt wielkiej odległości, choć jestem pewien,

że nie tylko mnie krępowała ta bliskość. Jednak, było między nami coś szczególnego, dlatego też nie oponowałem.

-         Zdjęcia...- mruknął Midorima, wstając.- Przyniosę je!

Wyszedł na moment na korytarz, a potem wrócił z niewielkim plikiem fotografii. Znów

usiadł obok mnie, jego kolano dotknęło na moment mojego. Przygryzłem lekko wargę i wpatrzyłem się w zdjęcie, które mi pokazał.

-         To nasza drużyna, razem z trenerem – powiedział.

Odebrałem zdjęcie i przyjrzałem się nieznanym twarzom wysokich nastolatków,

uśmiechających się radośnie, oraz poważnej minie starszego mężczyzny. Na zdjęciu nawet Midorima uśmiechał się lekko, widocznie zadowolony. Ja także byłem na tym zdjęciu – stałem obok niego, na palcach, obejmując go ramieniem i robiąc „rogi”. Śmiałem się do obiektywu, jakbym właśnie przeżywał najlepsze chwile mojego życia.

Jednak patrząc na to zdjęcie, miałem wrażenie, że ta radość, widoczna na wszystkich

twarzach, kryła pod sobą coś zupełnie sprzecznego.

-         To Miyaji, a to Otsubo, nasz kapitan – mówił doktor, wskazując kolejno każdego z chłopaków.- Tutaj Kimura, no i młodszy brat Miyajiego, Yuya, został kapitanem po odejściu Otsubo. Nasz trener, Nakatani. Często podpadałeś mu swoimi wybrykami, ale myślę, że w gruncie rzeczy bardzo cię lubił. Może był dla nas trochę oschły, jednak byliśmy dla niego jak synowie. Poznajesz kogoś?

-         Niestety nie.- Pokręciłem przecząco głową.

-         Hmm.- Midorima nie powiedział nic więcej, tylko pokazał kolejne zdjęcie. Tym razem byliśmy na niej tylko my dwoje, siedząc na trybunach z twarzami pomalowanymi na biało i czerwonymi kropkami na policzkach. Zaśmiałem się delikatnie.

-         To był pierwszy prawdziwy mecz profesjonalistów, na który pojechaliśmy – powiedział z uśmiechem Midorima.- Tak bardzo nalegałeś, że byłem zmuszony wziąć urlop na studiach.

-         Oh...przepraszam.

-         Nie musisz. Koniec końców, świetnie się bawiłem.

Kolejne zdjęcia przedstawiały naszych drużynowych kolegów, jedno było również

klasowe, jednak w dalszym ciągu nie byłem w stanie nikogo rozpoznać.

-         Czy twoi rodzice...- zaczął Midorima, kiedy skończyliśmy przeglądać fotografie.- ...wyrzucili twoje zdjęcia? Miałeś ich całkiem sporo u siebie.

-         Rodzice nie mają pojęcia, co się z nimi stało – westchnąłem.- Mówią, że nie pakowali żadnych. Może ukryłem je gdzieś w starym domu? Nie pamiętam, hehe.

-         Szkoda.- Midorima widocznie posmutniał. Przygryzłem wargę, czując się wręcz podle. Niby nie była to moja wina, jednak do pewnego stopnia czułem się winny tej zmianie nastroju.

-         Midorima-kun, ja...

-         Przestań – przerwał mi szorstkim tonem.

Urwałem, patrząc na niego zaskoczony. Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć, widząc jego

zaciśnięte pięści, na których widocznie odznaczały się knykcie i delikatne żyłki. Jego zmarszczone brwi i zezłoszczone spojrzenie, błyszczące oczy i zaciśnięte w wąską linię wargi.

Podbródek zadrżał ledwie zauważalnie.

-         Przepraszam, muszę skorzystać z toalety.

-         Mi...Midorima!- krzyknąłem za nim, jednak on zniknął już w korytarzu.

Nie wiedziałem, co robić. Jeszcze nigdy nie czułem się tak zagubiony, tak zdruzgotany i

przybity, jak teraz.

 

 


	3. Część Druga

Cześć Druga

Shintarou

 

 

 

 

      Cholera. Cholera, cholera, cholera! Jak mogę być takim idiotą?! Jak mogłem tak po

prostu odejść od niego, jakby mnie obraził?! Przecież powiedział tylko...

      Przygryzłem wargę, wpatrując się w swoje lustrzane odbicie, prezentujące bladą twarz

o świecących, zielonych oczach. Przetarłem je pospiesznie dłońmi, biorąc kilka głębokich wdechów.

      To takie dziecinne z mojej strony.

      Jednak przecież Ty nigdy nie mówiłeś do mnie inaczej niż...

      To dla mnie takie trudne. Nigdy nie znalazłem się w takiej sytuacji, nigdy nawet nie

sądziłem, że do takiej dojdzie. To zupełnie normalne...bo przecież kto zakłada, że w jego życiu dojdzie do tragedii? Ludzie żyją przyszłością, ale układają ją według schematu, który im się podoba. Nie przewidują w nich żadnych wypadków, przegranych czy porażek. I ja nie różnię się od nich pod tym względem: pragnąłem żyć przy boku Takao, dopóki oboje się kochaliśmy. To zupełnie normalne...

      Myślałem, że najgorszą rzeczą jest porzucenie przez ukochaną osobę. Jednakże jest to

niczym w porównaniu z zapomnieniem.

      Po porzuceniu, mógłbyś mnie choć czasem wspominać. Jednak nie pamiętasz ani

jednej chwili spędzonej ze mną...

      Moja bezradność sprawia, że popadam w obłęd. Jestem lekarzem, teoretycznie wiem,

jak postępować z ludźmi, których dotknęła amnezja. Ale przecież teraz nie mam do czynienia ze zwykłym pacjentem, tylko z Tobą. Tu chodzi o przywrócenie Ci wspomnień związanych z Twoim życiem, w tym ze mną, z naszym związkiem.

      Nie wiem, co robić. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że straciłeś pamięć, nie mogę uwierzyć, że

patrzysz na mnie jak na zupełnie obcą osobę, że nie widzę Twojego radosnego uśmiechu i nie słucham głupich docinek i wyśmiewania się z moich szczęśliwych przedmiotów. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że siedzimy tak daleko od siebie, że zerkasz na mnie, jakbyś wcale nie znał każdej części mojego ciała i mojej duszy.

      Wygląda na to, że nie jesteś jedynym, który potrzebuje czyjejś pomocy...

      Zaczerpnąłem głośno powietrza, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że przez dłuższy

moment wstrzymywałem je, próbując zdusić w sobie łzy. Co powinienem zrobić? Leczyć cię krok po kroku, z nadzieją, że w końcu będzie jak dawniej, czy zacząć wszystko od nowa?

      Zagryzłem wargi niemalże do krwi, znów otarłem łzy i, zebrawszy się na odwagę,

wyszedłem z łazienki i wróciłem do salonu.

      Takao siedział na kanapie ze wzrokiem wbitym w stolik. Kiedy usłyszał, że wchodzę,

spojrzał na mnie i wstał.

-         Przepraszam...- zacząłem, czując się jak idiota.

-         Nie, to ja przepraszam...- szepnął Takao, w jego oczach zabłysły łzy.- Zachowałem się egoistycznie, myślałem tylko o tym, żeby...sam nie wiem, zdobyć informacje...które mogłyby pomóc mi...przypomnieć sobie...- Kazunari otarł pospiesznie łzy, jednak na ich miejscu szybko pojawiały się kolejne.- Nie myślałem o tym, jak ty ja się możesz czuć...Zachowałem się jak ostatnia świnia, w dodatku zdenerwowałem cię i irytuje mnie fakt, że powinienem wiedzieć, dlaczego...tak bardzo cię przepraszam...

-         Nie przepraszaj, Bakao...- zaśmiałem się przez łzy, podchodząc bliżej niego.- To ja przepraszam, nanodayo. Nie powiedziałeś nic złego, nie gniewam się o nic, tylko...zrozum, czuję się bezsilny. Sam nie wiem, co powinienem zrobić, jak przywrócić ci pamięć, jak mogę ci pomóc...Mam wrażenie, że za wszystko źle się zabieram, że kroczę złą ścieżką...

-         Ale ja...czuję się winny – załkał Takao.

-         Nie tylko ty – szepnąłem, chwytając ostrożnie jego dłonie.- Takao, ja...chcę ci o czymś powiedzieć.

-         Eh...?- Spojrzał na mnie wielkimi oczami, zupełnie niewinnymi i rozkosznymi, tak niepasującymi do niego.

-         Widzisz...powiedziałem, że byliśmy przyjaciółmi – zacząłem cicho.- Ale prawda jest taka, że...łączyło nas coś więcej.

-         Więcej...?

-         My...kochaliśmy się.- Poczułem na twarzy wypływające rumieńce. Przygryzłem nerwowo wargę.- W drugiej klasie liceum...wyznałeś mi to i ja...ja się zgodziłem, bo...również cię kochałem. Od tamtej pory byliśmy razem, dlatego tak ciężko mi z myślą, że nie pamiętasz żadnych chwil, które razem spędziliśmy...chwil, które są dla mnie tak ważne, a które dla ciebie, na chwilę obecną...po prostu nie istnieją...

-         Ja...nie wiem co powiedzieć – szepnął Takao, kręcąc powoli głową i patrząc na mnie w szoku.- Tak bardzo mi przykro...tak bardzo chciałbym to pamiętać...chciałbym to wszystko pamiętać...- Takao zwiesił głowę, zaciskając powieki i kładąc moje dłonie na swoich policzkach.- Jestem taki zagubiony...nie pamiętam cię, ale mimo to czuję, że coś mnie do ciebie przyciąga...nie mam pojęcia, co to jest. Wiem, że nie mam prawa prosić cię, byś czekał cierpliwie, aż wrócą moje wspomnienia...ale chciałbym cię prosić, byś chociaż pomógł mi je odzyskać...Błagam cię...właśnie ciebie...Ponieważ, jeśli one wrócą, a ty wciąż będziesz przy mnie, wiem, że będę w stanie poukładać sobie wszystko. Nawet jeśli...jeśli przestaniesz czuć do mnie to, co kiedyś.

-         Nigdy się tak nie stanie...- szepnąłem, drżącymi ustami całując lekko jego czoło.- Przysięgam ci, że zrobię wszystko, by ci pomóc, Kazunari. Czekałem długie 15 minut, więc mogę poczekać nawet kolejne. A jeśli tyle czasu nam nie starczy, jeśli twoje wspomnienia nadal nie będą wracać...zrobię wszystko, byś znów się we mnie zakochał.

Takao jęknął cicho i puścił moje dłonie. Przytulił mnie z całych sił, płacząc głośno w

moje ramię. Objąłem go mocno, zaciskając powieki, które i tak nie powstrzymały płynących z oczu łez.

Jesteś tak blisko, Takao.

A jednak wciąż tak daleko.

 

 


	4. Epilog

 

**_Epilog_ **

**_Kazunari_ **

 

 

            Dni mijały jeden za drugim, a Chiński Mur w moim umyśle nadal nie został naruszony. Midorima, jako lekarz, spisywał się świetnie. Podziwiałem go, jego wiedzę i umiejętności, cieszyłem się, że to właśnie on jest moim doktorem.

            Zbliżyliśmy się odrobinę do siebie. Spotykaliśmy się dość często, nie tylko jako pacjent i lekarz, ale również prywatnie, jako przyjaciele. Dobrze czuliśmy się w swoim towarzystwie, myślę też, że oboje wręcz za nim tęskniliśmy. Ze względu na pracę Midorimy, nie mieliśmy może zbyt wiele czasu, jednak prawie każdego wieczora spędzaliśmy długie godziny przy telefonie, rozmawiając, opowiadając, dyskutując, śmiejąc się i szepcząc słowa, które wstyd było powiedzieć głośno.

            Tego dnia razem z doktorem Midorimą wybieraliśmy się na festyn. To ja go zaprosiłem, ciężko było patrzeć na jego przemęczone oczy podczas wizyty. Powinien częściej robić sobie wolne, chociaż na ten jeden dzień.

            Czekając na niego przy długich kamiennych schodach prowadzących do świątyni, przygryzałem nerwowo wargę. Byłem ciekaw, jak Midorima wygląda w kimonie. Sam miałem jedno na sobie: proste, niebieskie, z czarnymi paskami.

            Trochę się denerwowałem. Przyzwyczaiłem się do doktora, nawet trochę się do niego przywiązałem. Był wobec mnie opiekuńczy i troskliwy, być może przez uczucia, jakim mnie darzył, a może po prostu taki był z natury. Nie potrafiłem tego stwierdzić, jednak czułem się przy nim zaskakująco dobrze.

-         Takao?- usłyszałem znajomy głos.

Odwróciłem się i...zaniemówiłem. Midorima wyglądał jeszcze lepiej, niż w lekarskim

kitlu. Jego granatowe kimono z ozdobnymi, czerwonymi wzorami, doskonale na nim leżało. Znów przygryzłem wargę. Wyglądało na to, że temu mężczyźnie ze wszystkim do twarzy.

-         Cześć – mruknąłem, uśmiechając się.

-         Przepraszam za spóźnienie – westchnął Midorima.- Długo czekasz?

-         Nie.- Pokręciłem przecząco głową, starając się nie mierzyć go spojrzeniem od dołu do góry.- Cieszę się, że się zgodziłeś!

-         To ja się cieszę, że mnie tutaj zaprosiłeś.- Midorima uśmiechnął się do mnie i poprawił okulary na nosie.- Idziemy?

-         Jasne!

Ruszyliśmy pod górę, stromymi schodami, tuż obok siebie. Przed i za nami podążały inne

pary oraz grupki znajomych, rozmawiając przyciszonymi głosami, śmiejąc się cicho, żartując. A my szliśmy w milczeniu, jednak nie była to rażąca cisza, lecz uspokajająca, wręcz odprężająca.

-         Nie zdążyłem przygotować lampionu – powiedział cicho Midorima.- Zwykle na takie festyny samemu się je przygotowuje.

-         Niby tak... W zeszłym roku byłem na takim z rodziną, zrobiliśmy swój lampion, ale wpadł do rzeki i, niestety, utopił się. Dlatego nie próbowałem robić tym razem. Może kupimy wspólnie jednego? Te ze straganu są solidne i nawet ładne.

-         Obowiązkowo.- Midorima skinął głową.

Weszliśmy na szczyt i ruszyliśmy między stragany oświetlone tysiącami

pomarańczowych świateł zawieszonych na długich linach tuż nad naszymi głowami. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko do przebiegającego obok mnie chłopca, trzymającego w pulchnych rączkach przeźroczysty woreczek ze złotą rybką.

-         Jesteś może głodny?- zapytał Midorima.- Widzę stragan z ikayaki.

-         Właściwie, dlaczego nie?

Ruszyliśmy razem do stoiska ze smakowicie pachnącym fast foodem. Już wyciągałem

portfel, jednak Midorima powstrzymał mnie, kręcąc głową. Zarumieniłem się lekko, patrząc jak zamawia dla nas po jednej sztuce. Czułem się jak na najprawdziwszej randce...

-         Od jutra wracasz do pracy?- zagadnąłem.

-         Tak. Wygląda na to, że mam umówione wizyty na najbliższy miesiąc – westchnął Midorima.- Więc, tak szybko wolnego nie zdobędę.

-         W porządku. I tak widujemy się prawie co tydzień w twoim gabinecie – zaśmiałem się.- Poza tym, zawsze pozostaje nam telefon. Dobrze, że istnieją te całe „darmowe minuty”. Normalnie pewnie utonęlibyśmy w długach.

-         To całkiem możliwe – powiedział z uśmiechem Midorima.- Leki pomagają? Nie denerwujesz się już tak, głowa nie boli?

-         Czasem jeszcze pobolewa, ale poza tym jest o wiele lepiej.

-         Rozumiem. Rozmawiałeś ostatnio z rodzicami?

-         Tak. Pojechali do naszego starego domu. Mieszkająca tam obecnie rodzina była bardzo pomocna, ale niestety nie znaleźli żadnych ewentualnie przez nas pozostawionych rzeczy.

-         Jaka szkoda...

-         Cóż, mówi się trudno.- Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.- Póki co pozostaje nam budować nowe wspomnienia, prawda?

Midorima zarumienił się lekko i skinął głową.

-         Tam są ładne lampiony!- wskazałem palcem na jeden ze straganów, by zmienić temat. Midorima, kiedy był zażenowany, wyglądał naprawdę uroczo, jednak nie chciałem, by w jakikolwiek sposób czuł się nieswojo w moim towarzystwie.

Lampiony były różnych wielkości i różnych kolorów: jedne proste, bez żadnych wzorów,

inne z kolei pełne egzotycznych zawijasów, kwiatów, smoków i bożków przedstawianych w postaci pokracznych istot.

Zauważyłem, że zarówno moją jak i Midorimy uwagę przykuł jeden, niewielki,

aczkolwiek pięknie wyrabiany ręcznie lampion: o kwadratowym kształcie, z kremowym papierem, na którym została namalowana gałąź kwitnącej wiśni.

Spojrzeliśmy na siebie w tym samym momencie i, uśmiechając się porozumiewawczo,

skinęliśmy głowami.

Chwilę później znów szliśmy wolnym krokiem, w dłoni trzymałem zakupiony

lampion. Kierowaliśmy się piaskową ścieżką w kierunku nieoświetlonej rzeki. Otaczały nas wysokie drzewa, które zasłaniały księżyc i gwiazdy, jednak nie przeszkadzało nam to.

-         Nie oddalajmy się za daleko – mruknął mój doktor.- Nie chciałbym się zgubić...

-         Spokojna głowa, widać światła z jarmarku, więc nie ma się czym martwić. Chyba, że pan doktor się boi?- Uśmiechnąłem się złośliwie, a Midorima odchrząknął i westchnął cicho, mamrocząc coś pod nosem.

-         Jeśli zaatakuje cię znienacka jakiś nietoperz, czy coś innego, na pewno cię nie będę ratował, nanodayo!- powiedział, poprawiając okulary.

-         Ahaha, niczego takiego nie oczekuję!- Roześmiałem się wesoło.- Uważaj tylko, żebyś się nie poślizgnął. Chcesz mnie potrzymać za rękę?

-         Uhm...- Midorima nie odpowiedział nic, odwrócił tylko głowę.

Przygryzłem wargę, już chciałem przeprosić za, bądź co bądź, niewłaściwe zachowanie,

jednak powstrzymałem się, czując jego ciepłą dłoń, obejmującą moją. Zacisnąłem usta, które z jakiegoś powodu zadrżały, a potem uśmiechnąłem się słabo i splotłem swoje palce z jego.

Midorima był naprawdę wspaniałym facetem. Jestem pewien, że gdyby nie moja utrata

wspomnień, z pewnością byłbym przy nim, nie tylko dlatego, że było mi przy nim dobrze. Sam pragnąłem zatroszczyć się o niego samego, jego dobroć w stosunku do mnie wzruszała mnie, powodowała, że jedyne o czym myślałem, to by uszczęśliwić go choć odrobinę.

Ale na chwilę obecną nie byłem w stanie. Nieważne, jak bardzo tego chciałem, nie było to

możliwe. Odwzajemnienie teraz jego uczuć niczego by nie zmieniło, ponieważ Shintarou

jako jedyny wie, pamięta i wspomina naszą wspólną przeszłość. Ciężko jest porównać do czegoś naszą sytuację, jednak przypomina mi ona historię o dwóch wróblach, którą czytałem. Jeden z nich złamał skrzydło i nie mógł więcej latać, choć ten drugi starał się, jak mógł, by mu pomóc. Niestety, jego przyjaciel umarł.

Można by powiedzieć, że śmierć w naszym przypadku nie wchodzi w grę, jednak przecież

nie tylko ludzkie ciało może umrzeć.

Uczucia także umierają.

Jesteśmy trochę jak te dwa ptaki. Ja złamałem skrzydło, a ty próbujesz mi pomóc. Jednak,

jeśli nic z tego nie wyjdzie, złamie ci to serce. Jaki jest więc sens w tym wszystkim? Czy to jakaś próba, którą musimy przejść, czy zwykły kaprys losu, zabawiający się naszym kruchym życiem?

Podeszliśmy do brzegu rzeki, spojrzałem w górę. Drzewa w końcu odsłoniły granatowe,

gwieździste niebo, kilka lampionów sunęło już po nim powoli, mozolnie, coraz wyżej i wyżej.

-         Zapalamy?- zapytał cicho Midorima.

-         Tak.- Pokiwałem głową.

Kucnęliśmy na ziemi, ja podsunąłem Midorimie lampion, a on zapalił go przy pomocy

zapałek.

Trzymałem w dłoniach drobne źródło światła, przyglądając się spokojnej twarzy

Shintarou. Kiedy i on uniósł oczy, cudownie zielone w świetle lampionu, zdołałem ujrzeć w nich niesamowity blask, od którego serce zabiło mi mocniej. Wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie nawzajem przez dłuższą chwilę. W końcu uśmiechnąłem się do niego lekko i przygryzłem wargę. Podniosłem się, Midorima również wstał i zbliżył się do mnie.

-         Razem?- zapytałem cicho, mój drżący głos w ogóle mi się nie podobał.

Shintarou skinął tylko głową w odpowiedzi i chwycił lampion z drugiej strony. Wpatrując

się w jego dodające otuchy światło, zaczęliśmy powoli unosić ręce, aż w końcu wypuściliśmy go na wolność. Drobny wietrzyk uniósł go w górę, jednak na krótko, ponieważ ten opadł, jakby chciał do nas wrócić. Zaczerpnąłem powietrza, nieco zaniepokojony, a potem zawstydziłem się swoją reakcją.

Przecież to tylko lampion...

A może i nie? Może jednak, stojąc w tych ciemnościach nad brzegiem sunącej leniwie

rzeki, wypuściliśmy z rąk coś o wiele ważniejszego? Może było to coś, czego potrzebowaliśmy, a może wręcz odwrotnie?

Lub może było to zwyczajne życzenie? Nadzieja, albo...

-         Odleciał – powiedział Midorima.

Faktycznie, lampion uniósł się znów do góry, minął korony drzew i powoli płynął

ciemnym niebem w górę, by połączyć się z innymi lampionami.

-         Poprzednim razem leciał wyżej, prawda, Shin-chan?- mruknąłem.

Midorima spojrzał na mnie szybko. Zmarszczyłem brwi, spuściłem wzrok, a potem,

wytrzeszczając oczy, spojrzałem na doktora.

-         Ja...- wydukałem.- Ja...

-         Pamiętasz?- Głos Midorimy brzmiał niczym cichy wiatr, drżał jak liść przez niego poruszany.

-         Eh...? Ja...

-         Na ostatnim naszym festynie...kupiliśmy taki sam...- wyszeptał, pociągając nosem.- Poleciał tak wysoko...wyżej od wszystkich innych...bardzo się wtedy cieszyłeś. Powiedziałeś, że nasze uczucie...

-         ...jest silniejsze od innych – dokończyłem szeptem, sam nie wiedząc, skąd mogłem to wiedzieć.

-         Boże...tak bardzo Ci dziękuję – jęknął Midorima, przytulając mnie do siebie.

-         Ja...nie pamiętam wszystkiego...- Z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej chciało mi się płakać.- Nadal...to tylko jeden szczegół...

-         To wystarczy – szepnął Shintarou, wsuwając dłoń w moje włosy.- To mi w zupełności wystarczy. Jestem pewien...teraz jestem pewien, że nam się uda.

Zagryzłem wargę, a potem nagle roześmiałem się radośnie.

-         Gdzie...jest twój lucky item?- zapytałem.

Midorima również zaśmiał się, przytulając mnie jeszcze mocniej.

-         Właśnie...trzymam go w objęciach – szepnął.

Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie, powoli otaczając go ramionami. Przymknąłem oczy,

rozkoszując się ciepłem i zapachem jego ciała.

Już wracam, Shin-chan.

Przepraszam, że tak długo czekałeś.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
